


A Mother's Love

by Sapphire_Petal



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Because the DR parents deserve more love, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Petal/pseuds/Sapphire_Petal
Summary: "Do you regret it?""No."In the ruins of the world following the Tragedy, two women wonder how their lives ended up this way as they fight to find the sons they had lost in this war torn hell.





	

Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

The sound of a clock rang out in the air as she leaned against the wall. Her breath came out in ragged breaths as she frantically tried to calm her nerves.

Even after all this time…. Those damn bears….

She soon noticed that her grip on her gun was slacking. The reason why was obvious. She had always been prone to sweaty palms when nervous and with tensions high after the most recent Monokuma attack… Well, it was obvious why her palms were suddenly damp.

She bit back a curse as she hurriedly wiped her hands on her clothes.

She could not afford an error. 

Not now.

“..... Do you regret it?”

She jumps as the question suddenly fills the room. She quickly turns to her right, immediately searching for the one poor soul who had accompanied her throughout her quest.

Her companion stares back at her steadily, a small, twisted smile on her lips.

“Well Laelia?”

Her heart begins to pound in her chest as the question is presented to her.

There were many things that her companion could have been referring to. In her life of 46 years, she had made many mistakes and had suffered the consequences of many horrible decisions made in delusions of control and luxury.

But she knew exactly what she was referring to.

She was asking her about the one fateful day that her life was changed forever. 

 

That one bright morning where a baby’s yell filled the hospital room, shattering all of her previous ideals and beliefs for her future.

In the past, many used to hail it as a great day for her, reminding her that her ticket to eternal riches had been born that day.

But she had never quite seen it that way.

She had seen it as the day when her doctor handed her a small blue bundle, a bundle contain a small blue-eyed child that, at the time, had been only a source of stress, anger, and pain. At the time, she had seen the bundle as only an annoyance, another mistake to add to her growing collection.

If the question had been asked to her then, she would have said yes with no hesitation.

But now… After all these years.

After watching that beautiful blue eyed child grown up into the man he now was…

“No.”

Her companion laughs, a bitter smile forming at her lips.

“I did not expect you to.”

She gives her companion a curious look at that.

“....Do you regret it then…?” she asked softly.

Her companion freezes at the question and looks away. She still knows, however, that her companion fought a battle with a similar thought process . Not the same, but similar.

Her companion just still did not want to admit it.

In a way, it reminds her of the woman’s son. Both of them were hopeful beings, humans who wanted nothing more than to bring joy and hope back into this world by any means necessary. Neither of them liked to dwell on the harsh realities of life, referring to stick to lighter beliefs in hope of that succeeding.

It was naive…. It was idiotic.

But it was still brought her a small bit of joy in this broken wasteland of a world, as silly as it sounded.

This optimism, however, does not seem to be so evident now. Her companion takes a while to answer her question and is strangely silent as she contemplates it.

She knew her companion, though, had to by this point. They had spent endless hours together, desperately fighting in this hellish land that seemed keen on wiping them from this earth.

That is why she is not surprised in the slightest by her answer.

“.... I could never.”

She feels a rare smile poke at her lips at these words, despite already knowing what the other would say.

“So we are in agreement then Naegi?”

Her companion huffs slightly, sending her a slightly annoyed look.

“Laelia. I told you to call me-.”

Naegi froze as a unmistakable giggle echoed in the room. The woman tenses, her grip on her gun tightening.

“... Why don't we continue this later?” She whispered.

She immediately nods, slowly clicking the safety off on her own gun as she turned to meet their new opponent.

She was far too used to this, but they both were. They had to if they were to survive this hell.

They had to if they were to reach their goal.

This goal flashed in her head as she rounds the corner, immediately coming upon a damn Monokuma robot. The robot giggles upon seeing her and quickly toddles to her, intent on using its sharp claws on her as it makes its way over.

She imagines that small, beautiful child, blinking up at her trustingly from that sea of light blue blankets as she slowly aims the gun.

She imagines the two year old that clung to her pants, staring up at her with tear filled eyes as he begged her to stay home with him.

She imagines the exhausted ten year old who stayed up to 3 AM frantically trying to figure out the most successful ways to trade stocks.

She imagines the madly grinning thirteen year old who ran into her office at 8 AM in the morning, shouting that he had won the competition.

She imagines the complaining sixteen year old who whined that his hair was fine and that she did not need to fix it for him.

She imagines the broken eighteen year old that had called her one warm spring night, quietly informing her that he was to be locked away in an attempt to save hope in this 

She remembers the last word she had ever heard him say.

“Mother.”

She clenches her teeth as she pulls the trigger, sending the bullet deep into the Monokuma robot before her.

She… She was going to survive this.

She was going to find him.

She would see him again.

She would see Byakuya Togami again.

Her only son.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! I have been meaning to do this for forever!
> 
> Alright, so this has been an idea in my head forever. One of the relationships that I personally have found interesting in DR since watching a playthrough of Another Episode was the characters relationships with their families.
> 
> Another thing that interested me was the idea of Byakuya actually working for the chance to compete due to his mother being an normal person who caught his father's eye.
> 
> So, I decided to make a fic about Byakuya and Makoto's backstories, as told by their moms in flashback as they try to find them in the remnants of the world following the tragedy.
> 
> Yes, I am aware that Junko said that all of the Togami's connections had been killed in the tragedy.
> 
> However, Byakuya's mom would not technically be a Togami due to the fact that she never married into the family. I imagine that she would be kept pretty quiet by Byakuya in an attempt to keep her from being attacked to get to him, so Junko wouldn't exactly know who she was.
> 
> In Makoto's case, his parents have not been confirmed as dead, so she could still be alive.
> 
> In an update, I am happy to say that I have found myself with more time to write and hope to finish Silence is Golden within the next two weeks, so it shouldn't be much longer.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!:)


End file.
